This project aims to develop and test controlled minimally invasive thermal ablation techniques for the treatment of cancers that are attributed to a quarter of cancer deaths. We aim to provide precise imaging, feedback, and control of the shape and size of thermal lesions to improve the treatment options for these patients. Built upon the foundation of the Stanford Schools of Medicine and Engineering, the Stanford Cancer Center, and collaborators from UCSF and HeartVista, this program brings together five projects: 1) MR-guided HIFU of soft tissue tumors, 2) Minimally Invasive MRI-Guided Management of Prostate Disease, 3) MR-Guided Precision Thermal Therapy of Retroperitoneal Tumors, 4) MRI Methods for Guiding Focused Ultrasound in the Brain and 5) MR-guided RF Ablation. The five projects have many common requirements for programmatic and infrastructure support, which have been consolidated into cores. An engineering core will support Projects 2-5 with control hardware and software, as well as improved device visualization. An in vivo study support core will assist all of the projects with post ablation assessment imaging, correlation with histology, and statistical support. The outcomes of this PPG will be 1) improved minimally-invasive treatment options, 2) an increase in the basic science understanding of tissue response to thermal treatments, and 3) advances in engineering, both hardware and software, specifically for treatment of these cancers.